


Northmen or Saxons?

by strangeworks



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Charmspeak, Competition for Love, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Hot Tub, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Lies, Lime, Lust, Secret Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeworks/pseuds/strangeworks
Summary: You're one of the best Viking warriors, part of Ragnar Lothbrok's group. When you meet King Ecbert, he seems to take a strange interest in you.You must choose whether you will return with the Northmen or join the Saxons."You're our secret weapon. Get close to him."*Some spoilers for the third season*





	1. My, my, who are you?

Your face stained with dirt, you glanced at Ragnar. He nodded to you, motioning forward. Silently creeping through the trees, your shield in hand, you looked over the valley, down at the town.

"Are we going to attack?" 

Ragnar smiled and shook his head. "No. The King of Northumbria said this _Ecbert_ would be good." 

You shrugged, you didn't know what kind of name Ecbert was... it was strange, in the least. Shaking your head, you kept walking. "Are we making our presence known?" You heard Lagertha's voice falter behind you. You kept walking, and so did Ragnar. "I guess so." Lagertha's voice sounded.  
"Can you be  _any_ louder?" Floki muttered harshly before turning to you. "Astrid, there's a path over there. Should we just take it?"

"Don't ask me." You say uncomfortably, looking at Ragnar. Ragnar was smiling. You relaxed a little bit - you didn't want Ragnar to think you were trying to take over or anything. You skip down the path and walk confidently behind Ragnar, your armor clanking louder and louder. The rise of voices began to hum in your ears. Yes, the Vikings were making themselves known. 

There was a huge building made of a crumbly stone, and walking out of it, was a man... not taller than Ragnar, but taller than you.

He called some words you didn't understand, but Athelstan called back the same words. It appeared to be some sort of greeting.  
"Athelstan!" The man came towards Athelstan as you neared him, smiling grandly. You watched him carefully. He seemed to have an army behind him... invisible of course.  
"This is King Ecbert," Athelstan turned to all of you. "He's the King of Wessex."

Ragnar began to speak to him, but the man leaned back, his eyes widening and a smile creeping upon his face. Athelstan began to laugh. "He doesn't understand you Ragnar."   
Ragnar closed his mouth - setting it into a smile. Athelstan rapidly began to speak to the King. The King nodded his eyes wandering through the crowd.

"What are you saying, Athelstan?" You step forward beside Ragnar, eyeing the priest wearily. King Ecbert's eyes snapped towards you. You felt strangely uncomfortable. You'd dealt with so many people, killed them in battle... even tortured them. And this man's gaze was making you  _uncomfortable_ ? Ecbert leaned into Athelstan's ear and muttered some words, his eyes still on you. Athelstan's eyes looked up to you, and his face went a light shade of red. Athelstan muttered some words back.

"What's happening?" Ragnar snapped impatiently. He hadn't caught on they were talking about you.   
"King Ecbert wants to know who Astrid is." Athelstan's voice was so simple, yet it made you look away in embarrassment.   
"I don't see what Astrid has to do with anything." Ragnar looked back at you, addressing you. "Can we go inside?"

Athelstan translated to Ecbert, who nodded. You filed in beside Lagertha, holding your shield and sword tightly. You felt a hand rest on your shoulder. Nearly jumping, you looked, to see Lagertha comforting you. "Is everything alright?" She asked. You nodded, feeling your face grow hot.

Walking into the huge building, you stopped in a equally big room with a long table... much like back in Kattegat.

King Ecbert was speaking, addressing all of you even though he knew none of you understood a word. Athelstan was interjecting some Norse words here and there, but you didn't quite catch the drift. Ragnar seemed lost as well, but didn't show it as obviously as you were. King Ecbert looked at you, and said some more words, but in a different tone. You stared at him uncomprehendingly. You hated this - it made you feel vulnerable. Athelstan came up beside you and muttered "He's commenting on how lost you look." 

You felt your cheeks grow red. Normally, you would throw something at the person who was trying to hit you up, but Ragnar told you this man demanded respect, and you couldn't treat him like anyone else because he was a king. 

As you were eating, the rugged wooden table kept catching your arm sleeve. Sighing in frustration, you moved your plate in a way where it wouldn't bother you.  
"An awkward angle you're at, there." You heard King Ecbert's voice behind you. Looking behind you, puzzled, you merely smiled. Athelstan was nowhere nearby to translate for you. "Mind if I sit down?" Ecbert motioned to the seat beside you. You at least understood his body language - but you nodded wearily. You didn't know why this man was taking such an interest in you.  
"I know you don't understand me," King Ecbert was speaking slowly "But I think you're beautiful."

"He thinks you're beautiful." Athelstan appeared out of nowhere. You felt your cheeks grow hot. "Leave us alone, will you, Athelstan?" Ecbert waved the priest away, his face showing a slight sign of irritation. You smiled at the king, studying his face. He was quite attractive, you had to admit. And his voice was smooth like the stones by the creek in where you grew up. He was speaking to you, and you just listened. You tuned out the rest of the Vikings, and focused your attention on his voice, the way his mouth moved, and his eyes. He moved his chair closer to you and was leaning in, speaking quietly, his breath tickling your cheek. You couldn't help but start giggling - you didn't know why you were but everything was making you as giddy as a child. 

"Astrid?" Lagertha stood behind King Ecbert, her face twisted in confusion as she looked at the two of you. King Ecbert looked behind him, then smiled. "Hello." 

Lagertha bowed her head in greeting, but kept her eyes on you. "What are you doing?"  
"He's talking to me." You say, thankful he couldn't understand you.  
"What is he saying?"  
"I don't know."  
"Why are you laughing?" Lagertha's eyes were like daggers, her voice accusing.  
"He's funny."  
"Then you can understand him?"

"No."

"Ragnar needs you." Lagertha glanced at Ecbert quickly, then turned around and walked away.  
Ecbert turned to you with a slight frown, his expression puzzled. You smiled and shrugged your shoulders at him. "I have to go." You stood up and brushed your hand against his arm. Ecbert grinned and stood up as well. ... He wasn't too much taller than you, as you observed before, but there was something about him that exuded authority and commanded respect. You felt almost, insecure.  _He's a king, no wonder._

Meeting Ragnar, who was hidden behind some sort of wall as usual, you asked him what was wrong.  
"I'm wary of this King Ecbert." Ragnar's gaze was burning and almost as accusing as Lagertha's.  
"What? Why?"  
"Do you know what he's saying? It could be valuable information, you know."

"I don't. I don't even know what language he's speaking."

"No one seems to. Athelstan is trying to teach me, and I'm getting him to teach you. You're our secret weapon." 

"Secret weapon?" 

"Can you not see? This king seems to be fawning over you."

You blush and look down. Of course you noticed he was giving you a lot of attention.

"You should get close to him. I want to know this man's deepest secrets - and I have a feeling you can get all of them out of him." Ragnar's voice seemed to be excited. You felt strange, but of course you would do it. 

"Watch out for Lagertha." Ragnar spoke simply. "She looks almost... jealous."

You frowned. Lagertha was never the jealous type.   
  
You walked away from Ragnar, and went to walk outside. A hand on your shoulder stopped you as you got to the wooden doors. "Don't leave." 

It was King Ecbert's voice.


	2. Full of Life

 

Meeting King Ecbert's eyes, you quickly averted them. Why did this man have such an impact on you? Normally you scoffed at your suitors or men attempting to court you... but... there was something mystical about him ... something you liked. His face softened as he let his hand fall to his side. "Come with me, I must show you something." Ecbert walked past you and out the wooden doors of the castle. The area had grown louder now that it was known there would be no battle or problems arising due to the Viking's arrival.

"Have you ever seen a meadow?" King Ecbert asked you. You did not understand. "Ah, how silly of me. You don't even understand me." He threw back his head and laughed, slowing his pace to match yours. "But I like to hear the sound of my own voice, so I'll talk anyways." You cursed yourself for being so useless. Languages was one of your specialties - you understood most Viking dialects perfectly... but this was completely new to you.  
"Hello." You said after a moment of silence. King Ecbert's head snapped to you. "Hello to you to, however, you only say 'hello' once as a greeting." King Ecbert held up one finger, but it completely went over your head. You simply smiled.

Stepping over mossy rocks, you felt at peace walking with Ecbert, he smelled like peppermint and a soothing lavender... much like the lavender the Seer had in his jars. His breath was cool and refreshing, also smelling like peppermint - a far cry from most of your group, whose breath smelled like a fish, or rotten mushrooms. You sudddenly felt self-conscious, however. Did you smell bad?   
"We've walked quite far. I feel as if we should be heading back." King Ecbert motioned backwards, turning around and walking. The trip was useless, it almost made you angry. You'd always been taught to go places with a purpose, or else you may be killed. Who knows who'd be lurking in the trees, behind bushes, rocks, or anything. You couldn't even understand Ecbert, and he couldn't understand you. You felt your skin prickle with annoyance. 

As you returned to the castle, you quickly departed Ecbert's side and found a soft chair to sit in. You needed to be alone, you didn't know why, but that trip bothered you.  
"Where were you?" Ragnar stood above you before crouching down. He was listening intently as you voiced your irritation and told him how the king dragged you out into the field.  
"That is strange. I don't know why he'd do that..." Ragnar stood up and scratched his head. Even Ragnar didn't know. "It's almost as if he was going to kill you, but had second thoughts."

"Kill me!?" Your voice rose. Several people looked back at you, and you apologized. Athelstan walked up to the two of you. "What's going on?"

"The King took Astrid out quite far, then came back." Ragnar searched Athelstan's eyes for answers.

Athelstan burst out laughing. "And you think he was going to maybe...  _kill_ her?"

"What's so funny about that?" You shouted.

"He wasn't going to kill you, Astrid. My, you're such a wild one. He was taking you  _out,_ in fact, you should be honored." Athelstan patted your shoulder.

"Honored?"

"The King, from what I can see, really adores you." Athelstan mused, "Should I tell him you return his love?"

"N-"   
"Yes. Tell Ecbert." Ragnar interrupted you, flashing you a glare.

"Really? Oh, wow! I wonder what he'll say." With that, Athelstan obliviously skipped off.

"Why did you do that, Ragnar?" You felt a rush of embarrassment as you glared at your leader.

"Secret weapon, remember?" 

With that, Ragnar walked off, swinging a piece of rope in his hand.

You shrunk in your chair and played with the string on your shirt. You could smell the metal off of your vest, and it wasn't very pleasing. You saw King Ecbert making his way towards you, a smile on his face. "Hello." He stopped in front of you. You went to stand up but he put both of his hands on your shoulders, holding you down. "Now, please, don't bother. I'm sitting here myself." He sat down beside you and rested his elbows on his knees, looking at you with half-closed eyes.  
"What?" You asked. King Ecbert laughed. "Ah, you're picking up some of our language, are you? I'm trying to learn yours, myself." King Ecbert spoke brokenly. You widened your eyes in surprise. "Not bad."

King Ecbert smirked, his eyes wandering over you. You shifted uncomfortably. "Athelstan told me something," King Ecbert's gaze returned to your face. He paused, gauging your reaction. You forced a smile.  
"He said that in your culture you sacrifice... things. People?" You breathed a sigh of relief that he did not mention you, but of course, you did not understand him.  
King Ecbert drew even closer, watching your every move. You felt slightly uncomfortable... no that was an understatement, you felt  _very_ uncomfortable, but Ragnar's words ringed in your head, and at the same time you  _liked_ the attention you were getting.

"Astrid." King Ecbert took a piece of your hair and ran his fingers through it. He began to unravel one of your braids Lagertha had done for you earlier that morning. You cringed at the thought of your hair getting ruined, but you bit your tongue and didn't say anything. Watching him closely. 

"Astrid!"   
Your head turned toward the long table, to see Lagertha with her arms crossed. Ecbert glanced over briefly, but returned his attention to your hair. You locked eyes with Lagertha. She seemed angry.  _Why? I haven't done anything to you!_ Ragnar was in the distance, a small smile on his face as he ate a chicken drumstick.

"Astrid, I need you!" Lagertha called. You looked apologetically to King Ecbert, who was smiling. He let go of your hair and put a hand on your back. "Go ahead."

You got up and walked over to Lagertha. "What is it?"

"Can you take my shield to the barns? I took yours - Ragnar said we're staying the night."  
You glanced back at Ecbert who was watching after you.  
"Fine."

"Thank you." Lagertha smiled. But her smile seemed forced.  _She might be jealous_. Ragnar's words echoed in your mind. 

You took the shield and lugged it down the dirt path, throwing it over the fence and into the barn area. On your way back, you ran into Athelstan.   
"Did you tell the King?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Argh! No!" You felt so embarrassed. This whole day was just one big embarrassing event.   
"He was pleased. I could tell." Athelstan put his hand on your arm to comfort you.  
"But I'm a Viking... I can't marry him."  
"Who said that?"

You stared at Athelstan with a dropped jaw. "Are you saying I should marry him?"

"You'd be a queen."  
"But fighting's in my blood! I couldn't stand it... it's so boring here."

"It's a lot more fun than risking your life everyday. I'm sure Ecbert would keep you... busy." Athelstan teased.  
You looked at him helplessly. 

Athelstan began to walk past you. "Just watch out when he asks you to come to his bathhouse." 

"Why?" You asked, but he was already gone.

_What's a bathhouse?_

Returning to the castle, you saw Lagertha and King Ecbert talking. Lagertha was holding a cup in her hand, laughing more than you had ever seen her laugh before. Her hair was wild, and her face still streaked with dirt, and... was that remnants of blood? You were thankful you remembered to wipe your face. King Ecbert didn't seem very into the conversation like she was, however. You walked up to them slowly, and sheepishly smiled. "Sorry if I'm interrupting."  
King Ecbert's eyes averted to you, and his face lit up. "No! Not at all! Come join us, I'm sure you'll liven up this conversation even more." He put his arm around you and pulled you into him, the strong scent of peppermint hitting your nose again, and his radiating warmth in the colder winter day made you feel safe. "You understand me?" You spoke slowly to him. "A little bit."

"You catch on fast." Lagertha's face tightened, growing more reserved at your return. King Ecbert shrugged, his hand playing with the sleeve of your metallic vest. "Language is such a barrier." King Ecbert said. You looked at his cup... filled with a red liquid. 

Lagertha merely smiled, and suddenly turned around and walked off. 

"Would you like some?" King Ecbert was speaking in his own language now, but his offering of the cup was obvious he was giving it to you. Taking it warily, you put the cup to your lips and gulped some of it.  
"Ah! Not so much at once." King Ecbert laughed as your face scrunched up at the thick bitterness. "Wine."

You did not like this  _wine._ Ecbert took the cup from you, then took your arm. "Let's go meet some of your friends, shall we?" 

You followed him, unsure of his intentions.


	3. Exhilarating

"This is my son, Aethelwulf." King Ecbert waved grandly at the man who was sitting at the table, cradling his head in his hands. "Is everything alright?" Ecbert asked, a small smile on his face.

Aethelwulf looked up, then nodded. His eyes were bleary, and he looked distressed. Ecbert kept walking, still holding your arm.  
"He looked upset." You moved your head to meet Ecbert's eyes as you progressed through the castle.

"Of course he was. It was none of my business, however."

"Aren't you king?" You narrow your eyes. "Of course I am." Ecbert stopped and backed you into the wall, his breath hot on your face as his hands brushed the hair away from your face. His face was nearly inches apart from yours, his eyes attentive and ... lustful? Your breath caught in your throat and your chest expanded with adrenaline. "I've only known you for around, two hours? I think I'm in love." Ecbert's words were lost to your ears - but you understood what he meant when he pressed his face into yours, your lips meeting. "Ecbert!" You breathed, trying to push him away.   
"That's King to you." Ecbert teased, you felt crushed against the walls as his hands rested on your chest. "Ooh." He muttered into your lips.

"Hey! What are you doing?" 

Letting go of you quickly, King Ecbert turned around, blocking you from seeing who it was. "Aethelwulf. What are you doing here?" The king clasped his hands together behind his back, awaiting an answer. You heard a small chuckle. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Curiosity at its peak, you moved out from behind Ecbert, locking eyes with the his son. Yes, they had just met each other a little while ago - the one who seemed worried. "Hello." You say, but the man did not even acknowledge you. "Associating yourself with pagans?" Aethelwulf snapped. 

King Ecbert didn't speak, but you noticed his fists curling into a ball. "Shouldn't you be with your  _wife_ ?" 

Aethelwulf cringed and a grimace flashed across his face. You heard Ecbert laugh under his breath as he stared down his son. "Go away." 

Feeling a hand wrap around your arm and tug, you looked up to see King Ecbert motioning his head. "Let's go, Astrid." Pulling you almost violently, you stumbled after him, looking back at Aethelwulf. He was glaring at you.  _What's his problem?_

"Sorry about that. My son is... troubled." King Ecbert said as you slowed to a stop by one of the windows. He turned to you with a broad smile, holding out his hands as he gazed into your eyes. "What do you think of the place?"

A smile involuntary appeared on your face as you looked out the window. "Beautiful." You traced the stone window ledge, feeling the roughness, yet smoothness. "It's been in the family for a while. What year is it? 828? Yes, quite a while." King Ecbert's eyes were still on you, the blue gaze was warm.

You stood in silence.

"Would you like to join me after dinner?" Ecbert asked, putting his hand on your waist. You playfully looked at him from under your unraveling braid. "Maybe."

This man was very charismatic and charming, all attributing to his already physical attractiveness.

"Oh, don't play game with me." King Ecbert's hot breath was near your face now. Your heartbeat quickened, switching your gaze between his eyes and his lips. "I'll see you after dinner." He leaned down and kissed your forehead. He let you go and with a  _swoosh_ of his cape, he was gone.

You gripped the ledge, your legs like jelly. You'd never been this close to a man - and it was...  _exhilarating._


	4. Forbiddingly Invited

The steam hit your face, strangely relaxing your eyelids and face muscles. 

"Is this the bathhouse?"

King Ecbert was already in the water.

"Why don't you come in?" he asked, slightly splashing the water, looking at you from the corner of his eye.

Crouching to the ground, putting your foot in, King Ecbert cleared his throat. You looked up at him.

King Ecbert waved you off, "Ah, no clothes please." 

You stood up, unsure of what to do with yourself.  

  
"Go on, undress." King Ecbert widened his eyes and nodded his head towards you. Your cheeks flushing, you walked behind one of the pillars and took off your ratty and tattered outfit. Before coming to Wessex, the state of your clothing wasn't something that occurred to you. Yet, King Ecbert and his court were impeccably well dressed, no holes or rips in any of their clothing.

"I'm growing impatient, you know." King Ecbert's voice was either teasing or serious. You emerged from behind the pillar, and to your relief, King Ecbert was looking away.  
"I do have respect for women, you know." His voice was mellow and matter-of-fact. You quickly jumped in the water, but your feet painfully slammed against the bottom of the spring.

"Ow." You mutter, tensing as pain rippled through your feet. The water, however, was surprisingly warm, and smelled almost sweet.

  
"What happened?" King Ecbert turned his head to you and waded over to you. You shook your head, dismissing the scenario as you tread water.

"I doubt you'd say 'ow' for no reason." His hand slid down your arm, and his eyes were looking deeply into yours.

"I just hurt my foot." 

"How?"

"When I jumped in."

King Ecbert's laugh made you jump - your nervousness was at its peak. "What do you normally do here?" 

"Chat. Talk. Whatever _you_ want." the king swam over to the ledge again and draped his arms on the sides.

"I've heard the Vikings bathe frequently. I wish I could say that for some of our residents here." King Ecbert's smile was crooked and sly.

"Every other day - we're right by the water." You watched your hair that was submersed float freely.

"As do I. My court believes cleanliness is next to godliness."

You looked at him. "The Gods?"

King Ecbert ignored your question. "Come over here, you're so far away."

Obediently, you swam slowly to his side, resting your bare back against the cold stone of the spring. Ecbert's arm moved from down from the ledge to over your right shoulder. "You smell very nice." Ecbert said after a moments' silence. You looked at him, doubt clouding your eyes.   
King Ecbert snickered "I didn't take you to be a self-conscious type."

You smiled - not understanding what he had said.

King Ecbert laughed and tilted his body towards you, moving his other arm off the ledge and placing it on your waist. "Will you be here long?" Ecbert spoke slowly, his eyes locked onto your mouth.

"I-I don't know." Your breathing quickened - and you shut your eyes tight. 

But nothing happened.

King Ecbert released you.

"Am I too much?" He asked, his voice was soft.

"N-n-no." You were stuttering.

"I've known lots of men - some of which have been in this very spring - that have forced themselves on a woman. I am not at all one of them. If you don't share my feelings, you must tell me." 

As he spoke, you watched his mouth move, and the way he became animated and moved his hands. 

 _Secret weapon._ This man was easy - you'd tell Ragnar that he would do anything for you.

Smiling coyly, you swam up to him and placed your hands on his chest. "Who said I don't?"

King Ecbert grinned and leaned in, kissing you passionately. You already felt like you were floating in the water, but he made you feel even lighter. Your bodies brushed under the water.

"Do you want to do something?" Ecbert stopped, taking your face in his hands and looking at you intently.

"Do what?"

"Oh... I don't know." King Ecbert looked up at the ceiling, exaggerating his words as his hand trailed down to your backside. Giggling, you put your arms around his neck and leaned back as he kissed your neck. 

"You are very beautiful, you know." Ecbert's voice was husky and low. You felt something hard brush against your leg; assuming it was Ecbert's leg. But it happened again.  
"There's something in the water!" You jumped out of his embrace and backed away.

"What? Where? What are you talking about?" King Ecbert looked into the water - but it was useless, you couldn't see through it.

"Something touched my leg." 

"Are you sure it wasn't me?" King Ecbert asked, his hair ruffled and wet. 

"I am sure."

After a moment, King Ecbert's eyes lit up.

"Positive?" King Ecbert was devilishly smiling. "There's... other things that you might not think..."

Dumbfounded, you stared at him. Closing the distance between you, he grabbed you and pulled you close, something brushed your leg again.

 

"Was it this?" 

Feeling a pressure and hotness in your face, you cringed at your stupidity. You were acting like an ignorant child.

"Was it?" King Ecbert repeated, looking at you with a smirk.

"Yes." You whimpered in embarrassment.

King Ecbert released you. "Where has the time gone? It's getting too hot in here." He got out with ease, putting a bathrobe around his body. You admired the thickness of his arm. For someone who, according to Ragnar, sat around on a throne all day, he was well-toned and muscled.

Swimming to the edge, King Ecbert had a bathrobe for you as well. "Here, do you need help getting out?"

You kept your eyes glued to his as you got out of the bath easily. A small smile appeared on the King's face as he wrapped the robe over your shoulders. He leaned in and kissed your lips gently. 

"You should get dressed. I will join you momentarily." King Ecbert turned around and disappeared around a corner. You gathered your clothes off the damp floor and threw them on quickly. You walked around the doorway and towards the hall where everyone was gathered.

You were greeted by Floki, who circled you like a hungry vulture.   
"Where were  _you_ ?"

"W-Well..." You looked everywhere but Floki's eyes. 

"With someone?"

"No."

"You're lying." He breathed harshly onto your face. You leaned back and grimaced.

"Why is your hair wet?" Lagertha came in beside Floki, holding the same cup as before.

"I-it was raining." You lied.

To your relief, Athelstan came by and shooed the two away. 

"Ragnar was looking for you." His eyes immediately went to your hair. "And... I don't recall it raining earlier."

"Athelstan... you can't tell anyone!" You wrung your hands before grabbing the priest by his shoulders. 

"Did the King bring you to his bathhouse?" Athelstan wholeheartedly smiled, his face understanding.

"How did you know?"

"I guessed."

"What's the matter?" 

"The King doesn't invite just  _anyone._ I've never seen the walls of that room ever before."

"Why?"

"Oh, Astrid! Can you not see? The King is... in love, for lack of a better word."

You unconsciously scratched your arm, deep in thought.

"Anyways, Ragnar needed you. I think he's by the stables."

"Thank you, Athelstan."

But instead of going to see Ragnar right away, you sat down to think about your situation. You were going to use King Ecbert, but you suddenly felt bad going through with that plan.

_There must be another way._

 

 


End file.
